


Combat Mode Initiated

by Deathly_Gibson



Category: S.S Automata
Genre: Ace is also a badass, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Artemus is still a dick, Biopunk, Cantra is a spy, Clockpunk, Cyberpunk, Dieselpunk, Edison channels his inner zeus, Gay Robots, Gen, Hugo stomps on people, Jeter is useful for once, Jules is useless, Lemon is a badass, McFarhel loves his murder mom, Phinn plays epic fight scene music, Pirates, Robots, Sky Pirates, Steampunk, The I.T.S are not sentient, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Verne is an epic pirate, Victoria is poly, Violet and thyme love each other no homo, Wellington says the stars weren't aligned, briar is spikey, but meson still thinks its hot tho, byron gets rebuilt because hes a dumbass, clementine is misleading, everyone is a badass, its canon, post-murder mom, set in 2019, sike its full homo, sterling has a kill counter and lemon is concered, tesla is scary as shit, time travel biatch, watsonbot fricks dead bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathly_Gibson/pseuds/Deathly_Gibson
Summary: shep tells the bots to enter combat mode protocol 231. An epic sky pirate battle ensues. minor fluff.
Relationships: Cantra/Ace, Lemon/Sterling, McFarhel/Victoria





	Combat Mode Initiated

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you like it! I got approval from the creator of The S.S Automata to make this canon so any Automata fans reading this, its canon that this *epic* battle happened.

Combat Mode Initiated

It was a normal day on the Automata. The sounds of the bots’ engines purring, buzzing, sputtering, and churning. The soft light peeking through the clouds and into the windows, reflecting off of the emissions that hung heavy in the air, it was ethereal.   
Until it wasn't.   
The utility lights that lined the halls and guarded the doorways shifted from a soft yellow to a pale red. The shade of red that, in horror movies, always told you something was up. All of the random chatter and playful banter between the bots came to a halt. The bots all stood so still that, if it wasn’t for the occasional hiss of hydraulics or the sputter of an engine, you would think that they were frozen in time. They all knew what was coming, yet they still waited. They waited for what felt like hours, though it was only a few minutes.   
After what seemed to be the longest three minutes of their existence. They heard a crack over the intercom, followed by the familiar whirring of Inventor McFarhel’s clockwork as he said, calmly,  
“Hello, please enter S.S. Automata protocol 231. Initiate Combat Mode.”  
And that was all it took. The Bots, in perfect unison, turned and ran through the halls to a row of long tubes lining the walls, Each roughly the size of the bot running into the tube’s open door.   
Once every bot was in their assigned tube, the silver doors slid shut with a woosh and resulted in a metallic clang. And for a few seconds, there was quiet.


End file.
